1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mount, and more particularly to a mount that is operable to mount a mirror on a knife.
2. Description of Related Art
A mirror mount that is capable of mounting a mirror on a knife was produced for use by soldiers during World War I. The mirror mount allowed a soldier to mount a mirror on a knife or bayonet for the purpose of extending the mirror into a dangerous area and expanding the soldier's field of view without exposing the soldier to harm. While the WWI mirror mount generally worked for its intended purpose, it did not allow a soldier to quickly and safely mount a mirror on a knife without danger of cutting his or her hand on the knife blade due to the fact that the mount did not substantially enclose the tip of a knife to which it was mounted.